Temple of Oblivion
Main article: Dungeons Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: '14 '''Party Size Limit: '''4 Temple of Oblivion is one of the main story line dungeons in Wizardry Online. This dungeon is difficult to solo unless you are high in level (18-20) and have full Soul Rank 5 if not 6 gear. While there are places later in the instance that are good for soloing/duoing repeatable quests the majority of the bosses in here will require 3-4 people to complete. ''The above information depends on the skill of the players in question. This dungeon is completable with skilled players at lvl 12+, but depending on level, it may be difficult. For final battle it is suggested to have one tank lvl 16+ and a priest with at least a few levels in each heal. Someone who has previously completed this fight will be helpful. How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: ? : Required completion of Dungeon: Aria Reservoir (how to unlock guide goes here, which is typically what the player does in Town to unlock it) Maps Back to top Quests *A Trial of the Soul Missions *Demon Paradise *Flying Statues *Dance with a Spirit of the Dead *Phantombuster! *Demon Hell *A gray Ghost *I'm Called God of Ash *Terror Temple *Temple Guard Back to top Dark Angel Statues Shrine of the Soul Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: G5 :Information: Located and press the switch at E6 to be able to read the three slates of knowledge located at F8 and G8. Locate the Dark Angel statue at G5 and answer the questions correctly. :;Questions and Answers :#What elements were created first? 'Element of Light-LUX' '''and ''Element of Dark-LEX' choices answer (hit both LUX and LEX before hitting 'Choose answer')'' :#Name all the next element names created: '''YEA, ALF, DAL, FUR, TER choices answer '(hit all 5''' elements''' before hitting Choose answer) :#What element is created last? Color*modification~RIN (RIN) answer Side Note : :#Element of Air = YEA :#Element of Ground = ALF :#Element of Water = DAL :#Element of Fire = FUR :#Element of Wind = TER :*'Fire Spirit x2, Red Baby x3' Dark Angel Statue 2 :Location: Follow the path behind the first Dark Angel statue, the path is linear :Information: Press the switch, look at the slates and answer the questions, same as the 1st floor. Slates locations: I2, I3, I4, I5. :;Questions and Answers :Each element gave birth to animals by intersecting with Soul~ID(yade), born from breath of Azalis, the absolute god. :Dwarves and Mooks were born from the element of fire. :Porkuls and Titans were born from the element of ground. :Elf '''and '''Faeries were born from the element of wind. :Gnomes and Felbas were born from the element of water. :Humans and Rawlur were born from the element of air. :*'Dark Spirit x2, Fire Zombie x3' Palace of Mentor Dark Angel Statue 3 :Location: From the second floor guide post, go up the stairs to the right and take the second left' :Requirements: Completion of the quest "soul lantern" obtained on the second floor of Temple of Oblivion. :Note: The Mask Man is in Deep Sea Port. You will have to charge the soul lantern 3 times at different colored lanterns corresponding with your current soul alignment before you can enter. Blue for lawful, Orange for neutral, and purple for chaotic. :*'Temple Guard (incarnation) x10' Dark Angel Statue 4 :Location: F4 :The Switch is at E4. The 7 slates can be found along the previous path.. Slate Locations: :;Questions and Answers :#Human: Azalis :#Dwarf: Amijeem :#Elf: Isic :#Porkul: Mach Izaam :#Gnome: Lechutte :#Rawulf: Dalart :#Fearie: Miur Cho :#Titan: Organ :#Felba: Qoo :#Mook: Terja Varaya :*'Fire Spirit x2, Light Spirit x3' Dark Angel Statue 5 :Location: I3 :The Hall of Scales is at I4. :On your way to the Dark Angel Statue you will come across a room with a revival shrine and 3 scales. Examine the 3 scales and select the one that corresponds to your alignment. This should unlock the dark angel (you may need to talk to the dark angel first before choosing one of the 3 scales) :*'(Guardian of Souls) Watchman x1, Holy Spirit x4' :Strategy: Eliminate the spirits first. There are 2 ways to starting this fight with minimal risk. Method 1: Upon entering the battle run to the opposite side of the room so that you are behind enemies. They cannot detect you if they can't see you. Now pick off each ghost one by one. You can use any ranged attack to obtain aggro, the fighters smash skill will also grab aggro from a distance even though it misses. Method 2: Staying at the entrance have one person hug the wall of the corridor inching foward slowly until you see a ghost gain aggro. Lure them 1 by 1 until the walker remains. With the spirits gone you focus on taking down the watchman. At the reccomended level for the dungeon the walker can break through your guard in about 2 hits and kill you faster. If this is the case have one member keep the aggro whilst leading it around the edge of the room whilst the rest focus on damage. It has high physical defense so its advisable to use pdef debuffs like acid trap or armor melt. Avoid its charged attack which petrifies you. Dark Angel Statue 6 (optional) :Location: From the second floor guide post, turn around and go up the stairs and take the teleporter on the second left. Follow the path past the Guardian Statue and you will find the Dark Angel Statue :Requirements: Accepting the quest "I'm called god of ash" from Tenzut outside the church in Hero's Square. :Information: Requires collecting 4 items from trash piles that are scattered around the dungeon. One is on the first floor h5 (in a small room with lighning trap and a mage), two are on the second floor J3 (big room with a lot of mobs) & L8 (very close to the teleport statue on the 2nd floor), and the final one is on the third floor at I3 (Map: Shrine of the Soul - Lower Level :) (In corner of the first room to the left just at the entrance of Floor 3; big room with a lot of mobs). :Take the way to Dark Angel Statue, after teleported, offer the items to the statues in the rooms to either side of the Guardian Statue that you normaly pass by to gain access to the boss fight. :*'Gargoyle x10' :Grants the title "King of Ash". Back to top NPC List *Ruins Ghost Hollisis *Ruins Ghost Aptum Back to top Caches Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Creatures Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons